Physical Barriers: Reunion
by Musett Choisuel
Summary: Several Years Later and Stiles and Derek have grown up a lot this story is the ups and lows off soon to be married life and parent hood
1. Chapter 1

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**Teen Wolf**

**Physical Barriers: Reunion**

**Chapter 1**

The room was full of students

"The teachers late" came one students voice "a new term and a new teacher" another student stated "what do you think his going to be like".

"What do you think I'm going to be like" came a voice the students looked round for the voice

Stiles stood up "you can't be the professor" one student said.

"Don't I look like one" he turned round.

"You look no older than me" one from the back said.

"Hm" he walked up to the front and turned "okay now that is what this class is about" he pressed a button words appeared.

'Study of human behaviour'

"Your first impression of me was a snap reaction" he snapped his fingers "as soon as you saw me 'you look no older than me" he repeated a student. "Basic human behaviour" he smiled

"I am professor G Stilinski I am your teacher for this semester" Stiles told them "you can call me professor, prof…well truthfully prof is awful…Stiles will do fine…I'm not high I just tend to ramble".

"As long as you hear the important parts we're get on famously".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Markus ran down the stairs "walk, don't run" Allison came out of the kitchen "sorry" he opened the door.

"Uncle Jackson" Jackson smiled.

"Hey Markus...Allison is Madison ready" he asked "Maddy, Uncle Jackson's here" Allison called.

A young girl around 6 years old came down the stairs "hey" she had a small back pack "ready to go" Jackson asked "yeah".

"Have a good time at the pool….are you sure you don't want to go?" Allison asked Markus.

"No" he turned and went back up stairs.

"Is everything okay" he asked her "he's taking it harder than expected" Allison said

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott opened the door to the comic book store "hey" he called a man stood behind the counter back to him

"Hey Isaac" Isaac turned round he grinned "hey baby" he leaned over and Scott kissed him.

"Tongue action nice dude" a teenager came from the back room.

"Cicelly you're here" the girl with an ACDC t-shirt, skinny jeans, and converses with black dyed hair half over her eye and snake bites. "Yeah I just got here for my shift" she walked over.

"You'll be okay right" Isaac asked.

Cicelly nodded "go….it will be okay" she said.

"Okay see you later" they headed for the door "bye" she waved as they left her mobile rung she answered it "hello….hey babe".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles closed the laptop "okay I'll see you all tomorrow" all the students packed and moved about Stiles mobile then rung.

"Hello" he answered as he took it from his pocket

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott opened the door to the room he and Isaac walked in the hospital "hey" Derek was in the hospital bed "hey" he was sitting up "how's the shoulder?" Isaac asked.

"Like I've been shot" he deadpanned.

"Haaa, haaa…so John's retiring and word is your taking over" Scott said to him.

"Really…..it's not for me" Derek said.

"Oh I wouldn't say that" Stiles walked in "your awake" he walked and sat down "I'm glad your awake".

Derek held his hand "so am I"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"What about this one her names Andrea 29" Stiles handed Derek a photo.

"Blonde and brown eyes" Derek asked him "no….she's got to have brown hair your shade" Derek said.

"Why not blonde" Stiles asked him.

"I want our child to be exactly like you" Derek said.

Stiles kissed him on the lips "okay" he put the paper back and looked through. "What about this one" he took another from the folder "Silvya 26" he showed him.

"She's okay I guess" Derek answered.

"Derek" he drawled out his whine "I do want to get a surrogate before I am 95" Stiles huffed.

"Can we have a look later" Derek asked "I have just got out of the hospital" Derek said and then Stiles kissed him.

"Fine"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Are you coming to Annie's wedding?" Stiles asked.

Isaac "don't know haven't decided" he put the new comic books on the shelves.

"Oh" he turned round to him "I got it" he walked and took something of the shelf "Satoshi's comic book" said Isaac.

"Really has been busy" Stiles said, Isaac put the box down and opened it and took one out "100th copy" he flicked through it. "I will take one of these"

Isaac held his hand out.

"What you're making me pay" he asked.

"Yes I got a business to run" he said.

"Half price" Stiles asked he took a note out of his pocket and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Fine instead of 7 give me six" Isaac asked him.

"Are you kidding me?" Isaac stared "4.90" Stiles came back at him.

"Okay" he accepted and Stiles paid him.

"Have you decided about a surrogate?" he asked.

"No Derek keeps saying no to everyone I pick out" he leaned against the counter.

"Go with someone you know" Isaac put more comic books out on the shelves "what about Annie" Isaac asked him.

"Annie's pregnant" Stiles said.

"Is she" Isaac asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes and smiled "yes 5 months" he told him.

"I am so out of the loop" Isaac said.

Stiles chuckled

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Oliver" Scott opened the door and walked into the kitchen he looked up from the table "hey dad" he grinned.

"What are you doing?" Scott sat down.

"Homework" Oliver sucked on his pen "math" Scott looked at his book Oliver nodded.

"Well tell me if you need any help okay?" he stood back up.

"Okay" Oliver answered.

"Do you want a sandwich?" Scott asked him.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"I'm not wearing that dress" Cicelly folded her arms "what do you mean you're not wearing it I just bought this" Peter held a dress.

"It's not my style and you know it" she said.

"You are wearing it and that's finally…..you live under his roof Cicelly" he said.

"I really do hate you" she ran up the stairs.

Chris walked out of the room "Very clever" he clapped Peter put the dress down on the stairs "you could of handled that a lot better" Chris said to him.

"She is a girl and she dresses like a boy for crying out loud" he said.

"You can't change her" Chris said.

"I know but as she gets older she can't be like that forever Chris".

"Pete" he kissed him "if Cissy is going to change she will do it in her own time".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek kissed Stiles on the lips "I have found the perfect surrogate"

Stiles raised an eyebrow "you found" he asked.

"Yes her name is Hayley Moon she is 30 years old, lesbian she has had four previous children" Derek started explaining "three for gay couples and one for a straight couple" said Derek.

"What do she look like?" Stiles asked.

"Asian descent, the receptionist at the station" he told him.

Stiles nodded "I think I know who you're talking about….give her a call".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Danny smiled "pizza's here!" he said and got up and left Stiles ate some corn chips "so your leaving for Tulsa in the morning?" he asked.

"Yeah both our holidays are over with" Danny called from outside of the room.

"Weird you've been here for so long" he told him.

Danny walked back in and sat down he placed the pizza box down "where did you say Jackson was?" he asked.

"Dropping Madison off with Allison".

Stiles took a slice of pizza and put It into his mouth "so what's happening about the baby situation" he asked Stiles "I think we may of found someone actually" Stiles said.

"Really" Danny asked.

Stiles nodded "Derek introduced us and I am 100% sure" he said.

"I'm happy for you" Danny ate some pizza.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles shook the woman's hand "it's good to officially meet you" said Hayley "you too Hayley" Stiles sat down opposite her.

"So Derek mentioned that you've done this before" he said.

Hayley nodded "yes I have always wanted to give children to people who can't". She explained "I'm never going to have any children for myself" Hayley said Stiles nodded "how long have you too been together?" she asked him

"Almost 10 years" Derek answered her.

"Wow more than most couples I know" Hayley stated.

"We know amazing really" said Stiles

Hayley smiled

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"God the number of times I've d…..oh" Stiles sucked Derek "hm" he then released him with a soft pop and then sat up "you got the cup?" he handed it to him.

Stiles gripped a hold of his cock and pumped him until he came he got it into the cup "right specimen one done are you sure you want to do this" he asked.

"Yes"

"What if mine beats yours" Stiles asked him.

"Then I have got Markus" Derek answered him "and if it's you" he said.

"Then were have another baby" he said to him.

Stiles smiled and kissed him on the lips "I love you"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Markus sat down "okay Markus" Stiles asked he smiled "everything alright?" Stiles asked and sat down.

"Yeah I guess" Markus shrugged "so dad mentioned about another baby".

Stiles nodded "are you okay about that" he asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be…..I love you"

Stiles smiled "I love you too Markus" Markus smiled.

"Do you want a girl or a boy" Markus asked him "I have no idea not really put much thought into it" Stiles said.

"Oh"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Are we just going to not talk about this" Allison asked, Lydia shut a file draw "there is nothing to talk about?" she said to her.

"Lydia I love you and I never meant to sleep with her" Allison said.

"Yeah well you did" Lydia hadn't turned round "Just leave Allison".

Allison shoved her hands in her pockets "I'm not signing the divorce papers" she said "I want to fight for us" Allison said to her.

"Yeah well good luck with that seeing as you will be the only one".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Hayley walked into the room she had a hospital gown on "you ready?" Stiles asked her "yes of course I am" he said.

"The zygotes are ready" the doctor said

Derek held Stiles hand their fingers entwined "were really doing this?" he said with a giddy smile "we really are" Stiles answered.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Here sit down" Stiles cleared the sofa chair "thanks" Hayley sat down "do you need anything?" Stiles asked her "fine".

"Leave the poor woman alone" Derek walked into the room.

"Okay, i'm sorry" he told her "Me and Derek have been talking" Stiles stated "we want you to live here with us for the next 9 months" Stiles told her.

"Really" she asked "are you sure you've got the room?" she asked.

"Are you serious" Stiles said "have you seen this place".

Hayley giggled "Okay….could I have some time to think about it" she asked.

"Yes take all the time you need"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Allison opened the door "hey" she let Lydia in "are the kids ready?" she asked.

"Yes…Markus, Madison your mums here for you" she called up.

"Coming mummy" Madison called down

Markus walked down the stairs he had a back pack on his shoulders "hey buddy you have new braces" she said to him "yes I did".

Madison came down the stairs after Markus "ready" Lydia asked "yes" they went out of the house "I will see you later" Lydia left.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck" Allison moaned

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Hayley took the pregnancy test from Stiles "Okay wish me luck" she said "good luck" she entered the bathroom and shut the door.

Stiles leaned against him "please" a while later the door opened and she stepped out she held the pregnancy test "well" Derek asked.

"I'm pregnant"

T.B.C…


	2. Chapter 2

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**Teen Wolf**

**Physical Barriers: Reunion**

**Chapter 2**

John smiled "I'm going to be a granddad" he asked.

Stiles nodded "you not going to cry are you?" Stiles asked.

"I have every right to" he said.

"Just don't blubber" Stiles told him.

"Can you blame me?" he asked "my first blood grandchild" he said

"I know"

Melissa put the coffee cups down "did you say she was living with you until the baby arrived?" she asked.

"Yes we decided that before we even knew what surrogate we wanted".

"Okay let's celebrate" John held his coffee cup "to Derek, Stiles and the new baby" he said "cheers"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott walked into the room "okay time for bed boys"

Markus and Oliver looked up "do we hafta?" Oliver asked "yes you have school tomorrow" he told him "okay" they both stood up.

"Please can I wait for daddy" Oliver asked.

"If you get ready in 5 minutes then maybe" Scott told him.

"Sweet" Oliver whizzed past there was thumps going up the stairs.

Markus walked up to the entrance to the sitting room "thanks uncle Scott for letting me stay" he said "anytime" he went.

Oliver ran down the stairs "stop stomping Ollie" Scott told him "sorry pops" he apologised.

The front door opened "I'm home" Isaac said "dad".

"Hey your meant to be in bed" Isaac said "pops said if I was ready I could wait for you" he informed him

Isaac looked at Scott "he did huh" he smiled and then picked him up "okay time for bed" Markus stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Want me to tuck you in?" Scott asked "yes if that is okay" he asked "of course"

Scott and Isaac were sat on the sofa watching TV, Scott" Isaac said "hm" he answered "do you ever think about having a child of your own?" Isaac asked him.

"Yes I have" he answered.

"Really how come you never mentioned it before" Isaac asked.

Scott shrugged "never really came up and I have Oliver" he said.

"But you've never thought of a mini Scott" he said to him.

"Isaac I don't want a kid" he said "fine" he answered

"Is this because of what Stiles is doing" he asked "just a little bit".

"Look we have Oliver and his perfect" Scott said.

"I know he is perfect"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Hayley put the bag onto the bed "I hope you like it" Stiles said to her "I will this place is really nice!" she said to him "your very lucky Stiles"

"I know thanks…..I will see you later" he left

Derek moaned "how's the back?" Stiles walked in.

"Killing me I bent over all wrong" he told him "I told you to be careful you were shot" he told him.

"Yes Stiles I felt it and everything" he told him.

Stiles got onto the bed "do you want me to give you a massage" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sure" Derek got up and took his shirt off and got back on his stomach Stiles opened the draw "I think we have some left over".

"Ah huh" he took a little bottle and put the stuff on his hand he then sat on his legs and began massaging him "I am glad I took that extra course" Derek gave a moan and turned his head to the side eyes closed Stiles smiled "just relax Derek you're in Hawaii lying on the beach".

Derek gave a moan "and our child in their own world playing in the sand making sand castles with Markus" he told him.

"And were have more" he said to him.

"Give it a chance".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Cicely sat down Peter walked in "are you staying for dinner?" he asked she looked at her phone "I don't know" she answered.

"I need more than a don't know Cissy" he asked.

"No I am meeting Patrick at the cinema" she stood up "okay then" she walked pass them "thanks" she left Peter sighed.

Chris walked down the stairs and into the kitchen "did Cicely just leave?" he asked.

Peter shut the oven "yes she is meeting some boy" he told him.

"Peter you were a teenager once remembers chasing after boys and girls" Chris said to him.

"Yes so you keep reminding me…and I remember correctly you were one of those boys" he said to him.

Chris rolled his eyes "of course I remember" he kissed him "she'll come around"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Hayley, do you want something to eat?" Stiles asked

"Yes, can I make you something" she asked putting her magazine down.

"Are you…okay" he smiled

Derek leaned back in the chair "hm this was a good buy" he said, Stiles walked into the room and sat down "aren't you meant to be doing the dinner woman" he deadpanned.

"Call me woman again and I will slap you silly" Stiles answered "Hayley wanted to do it" he told him.

Derek nodded "alright" Stiles moved and climbed and snuggled up to him "yes you sit there" Stiles kissed him on the lips "you love me".

"Not sure why" they kissed again and Stiles punched him in the stomach.

Hayley walked in with two plates and a knife and fork for both of them "here you go" they took them from her.

"What is it?" Hayley walked back "Okay thanks for answering" he called and cut a bit of and ate some of it she walked back in and sat down.

"Tortilla bake, mince beef, onion, peppers, tomatoes with cheese and creamy white sauce Stiles" looked at it and ate some more of the food "this is yummy" he ate and looked at Derek "what do you think?" he asked.

"It's nice" Derek finished.

"You certainly did" Stiles smiled as Derek put his plate down "you have to make it again" he said.

"Yes I'd like that" she ate some more of her food "so tell me more about how you two met" she asked "I need to know as much as I can about the babies dads".

"It started when my best friend Isaac climbed through my bedroom window"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Okay wedding" Laura sat down.

Derek put a folder away "what wedding?" he wore his uniform and then sat down "yours" she said.

"We haven't really thought about the wedding what will the whole looking for a surrogate to carry our baby" Derek said.

"I am so happy for you you're so grown up".

Derek rolled his eyes "I am 25 years old Laura I am a fully grown man" she sighed "come on Derek you know exactly what I mean" Laura said.

"A sheriff to be having a baby and marriage" said Laura,

Derek furrowed his eyebrows at her "don't make that face at me".

"So was there another reason why you turned up here" he asked her.

"The wedding" said Laura.

"I was going to have it at the house and I was going to ask John to do it" Derek told her "oh you did plan something" Derek shrugged.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles shut off the laptop "I shall see you all next week and have a good weekend" they all packed up their bits "have a good week end Stiles".

"You too" Stiles smiled "bye" he said.

"Mr Stilinski" a voice said a guy.

Stiles looked up "oh hello Alex what can I do for you?" he asked him.

"It's about the assignment" Alex said to him.

"Oh is everything okay with it" Stiles asked.

"Yes, yes I finished it" he handed it to him "wow that was fast" he told him "I know I want to be a psychiatrist and" he gave a one armed shrug.

Stiles smiled "I will take that over the week end and give it back to you"

Alex nodded "thanks a lot" Alex left

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"He is such a smart kid" Stiles looked through the paper Derek set the plate of Chinese food down "his top of all his classes" Stiles moved it out of the way and ate some of the food "he's also the youngest in class he's 16" he said.

Derek ate some Chinese from the plate "you really like this kid huh?" Derek asked him.

Stiles nodded "he's going to go far" he told him.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Allison opened the door "Lydia…hey…..come in" she walked in.

"What do I owe this pleasure" she asked her "I have come for the papers Al please don't make this any harder" she asked.

"F-fine" she walked into another room then after a while later she came back out "happy now" she asked "peachy" she said.

"Bye Al, I will come to collect Maddy Later" said Lydia.

"Okay"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Satoshi" Stiles hugged an older looking Satoshi hugged back "it's good to see you" he let him go.

"You too" Stiles picked up his suitcase. "How long you staying here for then?" Stiles asked.

"No idea yet" he told him "but we will see" he smiled.

"How's Miguel?" Stiles asked.

"Oh he went back home" he told him.

"Oh well…..come on our surrogate wants to cook dinner again" he told Satoshi.

"Oh can't wait to try and meet the mother of your unborn child"

"Weird huh"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek shook Satoshi's hand "wow you really do look like Miguel" Satoshi gave a shake of the head.

Hayley stood with her arms crossed "Hayley is our surrogate and Satoshi I met in New York" Stiles told him.

"Pleased to meet you Satoshi you're the creator of Omega….big fan" she told him "So are you staying here?" Hayley asked.

"If the guys don't mind" Satoshi asked him.

"Anytime you know that Sat…..I want to introduce you to everyone" Stiles smiled.

"I would like that".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac ate some fries "hey so you're the omega dude?" Satoshi rolled his eyes "yes I am the Omega creator"

Isaac smiled "I like you".

Satoshi smiled

"Here's your fries" the waitress put the plate down "thanks Mary" Stiles told her.

"So how long are you staying in Beacon Hills?" Isaac asked "no idea" Satoshi drunk some coffee.

"So give me some clues about the next issue" Hayley asked.

"You know I can't" answered Satoshi.

Hayley stuck her bottom lip out "not even for a pregnant lesbian" she bit into her burger.

"Stiles tell me you have a kid Isaac" Satoshi said to him.

"Oh yes Oliver" he said.

"7 years ago I went straight for a bit and" he nodded "never tried going straight never appealed to me" he stated.

"That's why it didn't last long" Isaac smiled he looked at his watch "the babysitter should be here soon".

"Satoshi I want to take you to the Jungle tonight you up for it" Stiles asked him and ate some of his fries on his plate".

"Where the magic happens…..sure let's go for it" he answered him "cool I will introduce you to my pad and then were go back and change".

Satoshi nodded "whatever you want"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek looked up Markus sat next to him they were watching TV, Stiles and Satoshi walked in "I will go get changed" Satoshi left.

Stiles sat "hey Mark" he ruffled his hair.

"Hey dad… where you going?" he flattened his now messy hair.

"Me and Satoshi are going to Jungle" Stiles said to him "cook let me come" Derek hit the back of Markus head "hey" he rubbed said head.

"You asked for it" Derek told him "almost 11 and still a smart Alek" he said to him.

Markus scowled just like his father "doesn't that make you feel soooo, soooo old pops" he said.

"Do you want me to slap you again?" Derek lifted his hand "okay, okay" he said, Satoshi walked in "ready Stiles" he asked.

"Sure let's go see you later".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Mr big owner" Stiles said.

Jason folded his arms "it's been a while Stiles" he told him "it has….Jason this is Satoshi Hideki" Jason nodded and smiled.

"Hi" Satoshi said "oh hi" they both smiled "let me buy you both a drink" he said "sure thanks" they ordered.

"I hear a toast is in order" Jason lifted his glass.

"Huh" Stiles asked head tilting to the side a little "baby Stiles"

Stiles smiled "oh yeah"

All three raised the glasses "to a possible Derek Jr" Stiles said.

"Or a Genim Jr" Jason smirked taking a sip of his drink.

"Hey, hey how did you know my name?"

T.B.C…


	3. Chapter 3

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**Teen Wolf**

**Physical Barriers: Reunion**

**Chapter 3**

"Ready to see your baby" the woman said and picked up some gel they were sat in a room covered with pregnancy posters "as ever" Stiles said.

"Okay" Hayley was in the chair her top just above her belly.

The doctor moved the wand over her belly "okay" she turned the monitor round. There was a whooshing noise "you are about 9 weeks" Derek and Stiles looked at the monitor "there" she pointed to a small acorn shape.

"Is that the baby?" Derek asked "yeah" Hayley smiled and watched them.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"That is so you Stiles" Isaac looked at the scan picture.

"See told you" Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek, said man shook his head.

"Bloody toilets" Hayley walked over and sat down "everything okay Hay" asked Derek "hn" she grunted and drunk some water from the glass on the table.

"I will take that as a no then" he asked.

"How can you tell" she said.

Stiles and Isaac smiled "I think these are mood swings" Stiles stage whispered.

Hayley looked at him "did you say something you skinny twig" she said he sat up straight and shook his head. "Nothing" Isaac snickered.

"What about you, you curly haired nerd" Isaac winched "shit I am so sorry" she apologised "I should of mentioned when I get my mood swing I tend insult".

Derek shook his head "it's okay" he told her "are you sure I don't get that bad?" she said.

"Its fine" he said "hey have you got one for Derek" Stiles said she looked at Derek "I have to be in the mind set" she took another sip of water.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles had a phone to his ear "I will pop the scan up on Facebook so you can see….okay Danny….say hi to Jackson for me" he hung up.

The phone rang again

Stiles walked out and picked up the phone from the wall "hello…..hi Derek is not here at the moment" he answered the phone.

"Sure can I leave a message Mr Wells….Stiles….okay" he looked at the phone and narrowed his eyes "Who the hell was that"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek sat at the desk there was a knock on the door he looked up "come in" the door opened and Hayley walked in "what can I do for you" he asked.

"I just got a phone call from a Mr Wells he said he phoned yours".

Derek's eyes widened "shit" he moaned, she looked over at Hayley as she stared at him with a 'what the fuck' Stare "Wells is a wedding caterer" he picked up the phone.

"Ohhhhhh" Hayley smiled "you're getting married" she said.

"Yes….i'm keeping all the arrangements a secret" she said "oh…what about when it comes to text's" Hayley asked.

"It's going to come together"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Satoshi looked at the comic book store "it's a great place you have" said Satoshi.

"Thank you Satoshi" said Isaac "I'm proud of it…...I've always wanted to own one" said Isaac "and I just" he sat behind the counter.

"Do you own it alone or" he asked.

"No all me" said Isaac "Scott offered, my boyfriend but this is something I need to do for myself" he confirmed to him, Satoshi gave a nod the door opened and a group of kids walked in "yes the new Omega issue" they walked up and picked up a copy of Omega.

"Boys do you want signed copies?" Satoshi asked.

They looked "how much more would it cost" a blonde said "nothing more than the $7" Isaac told them.

"Okay how" one asked.

Satoshi smiled "hi pleased to meet you the name Satoshi Hideki pleased to meet you"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Markus opened the door "dads" Stiles stood on the door step "hey kid is mum around" Markus nodded and let him in and then shut the door.

"Mum, Stiles is here" he called

"How are you Markus?" he asked.

"It's weird with our Madison around" he told him "it will all be fine" he told him "I hope so"

Allison walked down the stairs "What do I owe this pleasure"

Markus put some trainers "I'm going out" he said leaving the house.

"I think Derek is seeing someone" he said to her.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek put his arm round Stiles waist they laid in bed "are you awake?" Derek kissed his shoulder "hm" Stiles answered. "Stiles" he moved him onto his back and kissed him on the lips "hm" they kissed.

"Derek" he put his hand onto his chest "I got a phone call today from some dude" he said.

"And" Derek kissed his neck and then moved down to his collarbone.

"He was looking for you" he said "he's a caterer" he looked up at him "why do you need a caterer" he asked "I'm throwing Markus a 10th and they take booking early" he told him.

"I think 6 months is a bit too early Derek tell me the truth" he told him.

"Okay…..our wedding" Stiles eyes widened "the place has at least a 6 month waiting list" Derek said to him.

Stiles kissed him "do you know how much I fucking love you?" he asked kissing Derek all over his face.

Derek smiled as he kissed him "maybe you can show me how much" he licked at his bottom lip.

They kissed on the lips

"Hm" Derek sat up he gripped a hold of Stiles erection and swallowed him whole "Christ" his head went back into the pillow.

"I thought I was meant you be showing you" Stiles asked.

"All in due time" said Derek he moved one of his legs over his shoulder and licked down behind his balls. Stiles moaned and closed his eyes

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Cicely sat behind the counter in the comic book shop she blew some gum she had some head phones round her neck as the music blared. The door opened and a guy walked in. "Excuse me" he said she looked up

"Hi" she smiled.

"I wonder if you could help me" he said "I am looking for a specific comic for my little brother's birthday".

"Do you know what it's called" Cicely asked "Oh I have it written down on a piece of paper" he took a slip of paper from his skinny jeans pocket.

Cicely took it from him and looked "this is rare let me see" she typed onto the computer "it looks like we don't have any" she took a piece of paper from a tray "I could order you one".

He smiled "that would be great how long would it take" he asked her.

"3 weeks" she answered "that would be fine" he smiled she clicked a pen "here".

The guy filled the paper work out "okay you'll be getting a call once we have the shipment in" she told him.

"Will it be from you" he asked and leaped forward he gave her a smile.

Cicely licked her dry lips "Or my male boss" she said

"Okay look forward to hearing from you all" he left.

"Wow what a hot View" she breathed and looked at the piece of paper. "Gus ay"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

John walked down the stairs and to the door he picked the post up and looked at it "one for Stiles" he raised an eyebrow and turned it round.

"Beacon Hills High School…..better pass this one".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles wrote on the chalk board all the class was writing what was on the board "okay the assignment" he stopped and turned round. "6,000 word essays on Human Behaviour" he told the class "you have one week" he said to them "your dismissed" they started packing up.

"Bye Mr S" Alex and his friends started walking "bye" they left his mobile went off he picked it up "dad hey" he sat.

"No I just finished a lecture" said Stiles "I can drop by" he said "Okay see you then"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

John opened the door "come in Stiles" he let him in and walked into the kitchen "a letter came for you from your old high school" he said.

Stiles took the letter from him and opened it he read "10 year high school reunion" he looked at John "are you going?" he asked him.

"I have no idea I hated High school".

"So ….you and Derek can take Hayley and show them what for" John said

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Derek was going to my 10 year high school" Stiles said.

"We are…when it is" Derek asked him.

"Four weeks round about".

"Yes were going" he said "I want to take Hayley" he said "she is not a dog Stiles" Derek said to him.

"I know that" he said.

"I want to show them me now shove it in here faces".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac opened the envelope and took the paper out and read it "a high school reunion" he said "what's that?" Oliver ate some cereal.

"Well when you to school they have a 10 year reunion where all the class mates come back" he explained to him.

Oliver drunk some juice and then ate some more of his cereal "are you going dad?" Oliver asked.

"I don't want to but I will".

"If you don't want to then don't" Oliver said to him.

"When I was in high school me and Stiles not very popular…but now look at me" Oliver smiled.

The phone rung

Scott walked down the stairs and picked it up "hello…hi Stiles…..yes Stiles…I will get him Stiles" he said and put it down and walked into the kitchen.

"Stiles are on the phone for you" he sat down and put some bacon on his plate.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Uncle Derek" two little dark haired girls ran up to him.

"Hey girls it's been a while" he said to them.

"Mummy said you're watching us" Daisy Hanover blinked up at him "she said it would be practise" Penelope Hanover said to him.

"She did huh" he looked at Laura and she smiled "okay girls go watch TV and were find something to do later" he said "Okay" they went.

Laura smiled "what are you doing?" he asked.

"Ian and I want to go out and our babysitter is ill" she said.

"Fine…..Stiles loves kids"

"I know the pregnant lesbian kind of gives it away" she kissed his cheek "go on Uncle Derek the girls love you…..oh and Eric should be here soon" she looked at her watch "His at his friends" Laura said "okay see you later" she said "bye girls" she called to them.

"Bye mummy" they both called "bye" she left.

"Uncle Derek" Daisy called.

"Yes" he answered.

"Could we have some ice cream" she asked batting her eyelashes.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Night" Stiles waved.

"Bye uncle Stiles" Penelope waved "bye" they drove off.

"I can't wait until our baby arrives" Stiles grinned.

"She's only 9-10 weeks" Derek shut the door.

Stiles walked up to him and moved his arms round his shoulders and they kissed on the lips "Are you going to fuck me today?" he asked him.

"You have guests" Hayley walked down the stairs.

Stiles let him go "oh hey when did you get back here" he asked her.

"Three hours ago" she walked "I fell asleep".

"Do you want something to eat for dinner" he asked her "yes I was going to do some pasta bake" she walked into the kitchen "cool" he followed her.

Derek rolled his eyes

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac opened the door "I'm back" he held a shopping bag "kitchen" Scott called to him he walked in and set the bag down. "I'm making Sheppard's pie" Scott said to him.

"Sure I am getting in the shower" Scott kissed him on the lips.

Isaac walked up the stairs "dad is that you?" Oliver popped his head out of his room Isaac smiled and stopped "yes you look happy" he said to him.

"Your my dad remember" he gave a giggle and then shut the door.

Isaac stared at the door "my kid is weird" he shook his head.

Scott put the plates down onto the table there was candles Isaac walked in "I thought this was a family dinner" Isaac asked him.

"You thought wrong come sit down" Isaac sat down in the seat opposite him.

"Would you like some wine?" Scott asked he held a bottle.

"What are you up to?" Isaac asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do I have to be up to something" Scott asked him.

"Because its You"

Scott gave a sigh "Oliver were do it now" the door opened and said kid came in he had something in his hand "dad I have to ask you something?" he said to him. Isaac raised an eyebrow "dad will you marry pops" he put the open ring box down on the table he looked at Isaac.

"God you're getting lazy"

T.B.C….


	4. Chapter 4

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**Teen Wolf**

**Physical Barriers: Reunion**

**Chapter 4**

"Bloody frying pan" shouted Hayley she put it into the sink.

"Hayley calm down" Stiles walked over to her.

"I'm sorry just stressed and I have bit of heartburn" Hayley said "I should be used to it" she said to him "I have done this for times before" she drunk some water out of the glass.

"Do you need a lift anywhere?" he asked her.

"Oh if you don't mind" she said "I want to visit my girlfriend".

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend" he said.

"Three years now" she said.

"You should have said something".

"Its fine really" Hayley said to him "okay then off we go"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles sat down with a cup of coffee opposite Satoshi "she's 12 weeks now and I swear she is getting moodier" he gave a shake of the head.

"Babies" Satoshi ate a forkful of cheese cake

"I love them" Stiles said his mobile rung he took it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello yes Derek…..yes Derek okay I will pick it up" he hung up. Satoshi ate some more of his cake "what did he want" he asked him.

"Pick up something for him to eat?" he gave a roll of the eyes "so I heard from Isaac that you signed some teenagers comics" Stiles drunk some coffee.

"Yeah I mean why not".

Stiles smiled

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek parked the car Stiles looking up at the building "thought I would never see this again" he said.

"We don't have to go" Derek said to him.

Stiles shook his head "no come on let's go" he took his seat belt off and then they both got out Stiles stretched "Isaac's not here yet" they walked up.

"Maybe there already in there" Derek opened the door and they walked in the hallways were decorated.

"Said on the letter it's in the hall" said Stiles.

"Which one was your locker" Derek asked.

"I will show you" he walked and Derek followed.

Hey came to a stop "this one" he hit it.

"Really I sort of remember this part this is mine" Stiles looked at him.

"Oh yes I remember Laura saying" he laughed.

"You know this dent here" Derek asked him, Stiles nodded "people found out I was gay and the guy who kept calling me fag I smashed him against it breaking his nose in the process and said to him 'I maybe a fag but I can make you piss yourself" he explained.

"What a douche" Stiles said shaking his head "come on" he said and they carried on walking "do you know where he is now" he asked.

"No idea"

They stopped the hall doors were open and two people were sitting at a small desk "welcome to Beacon Hills 10 y…..Stiles" she stood up and got out behind the table she had a pregnant belly.

Stiles smiled "Esther" he said.

"Yes" they hugged "wow 10 years has been good on you" he told her.

"And you" she smiled.

"Are you kidding me I looked the same?" Stiles laughed.

"It's only polite…who is this?" Esther looked up at Derek.

"Derek Hale my fiancé" Stiles told her.

"F…are you gay" she asked Stiles nodded, Esther looked at Derek "he never could decide if he was or not" she said to him.

Derek watched

"Let me sign you off and get your badges" she went back behind the table and ticked his names off "Isaac hasn't arrived yet is he coming" Esther asked.

"He said he was meeting us there" Stiles said to her.

"I'm sure he will" she handed over some badges with their names written down.

"Have a good evening" she said "thanks".

They both walked in there was a god crow "here we are" Stiles said the hall was decorated "I recognise all these people" he looked round.

Isaac and Scott walked to Esther's table "welcome to Beacon…Isaac hey" she said "Esther hi" Isaac smiled

"Here are your badges" she said.

"Stiles are already here" he said to him.

Stiles picked up two cups turned and walked back over Scott and Isaac who were with Derek "you made it" he handed Derek a drink.

"I almost wasn't going to…but I changed my mind" said Isaac.

"I had to drag him out of the store" Scott said to them.

"Are you going to get us a drink" Isaac asked.

Scott rolled his eyes "Okay" he went.

"So you seen him yet?" Isaac asked.

"No" said Stiles.

"Seen who" asked Derek.

Scott walked back over to them.

"Stiles used to fool around with a closeted jock".

"Really" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…..hand jobs and such" Stiles explained.

"I saw Audrey…..she's not the same cheerleader that she once was" said Stiles.

Stiles puffed out his cheeks, Isaac laughed "just think that puff face was the love of your non straight life" he said.

"Oh really" Derek said "love you" he smiled.

"Oh Boooooooyd" he waved they all looked.

Boyd had walked in with another dark skinned man Boyd walked over "hey it's been a while?" he said.

"Telling me four years was the last time we saw you" said Isaac he looked at the other guy.

"Aren't you going to introduce us" Isaac asked.

"Oh….Keith these are the people I was talking to you about…..everyone this is Keith".

"Pleased to meet you" Keith said.

"Okay can I have your attention please" the music stopped "I am principal Oats" he said "welcome to Beacon Hills 10 year reunion".

There was some clapping

Derek watched the stage; Stiles looked at him "everything okay?" Stiles asked taking his hand "Der" he said "that's the locker dude right" Stiles asked and Derek nodded.

"This place brings back s lot of memories for me and I guess every one of" he made eye contact with Derek and faltered "um excuse me" he looked away and coughed.

"Every one of you" he finished "Please help yourself to refreshments lovely food catered by Audrey Moon" he said.

Stiles washed his hands the door opened and a big built man walked in he walked to the urinal Stiles looked in the mirror and his eyes widened. The guy walked and washed his hands Stiles bit his bottom lip "Derren" he said.

The guy looked at him "do I know you?" he asked.

"Um….no" the guy left.

Stiles had his hands in his pockets as he walked up "I saw him" he said Isaac turned to him "yeah what happened" he asked.

"I said his name and asked if he knew me" he gave a shake of the head "and there we have people are nothing but big giant douches".

Isaac sighed "well it doesn't matter" he said to him.

"Yeah I know" he said and smiled "can I have your attention" came Esther's voice.

Stiles looked over

"I am Esther Monroe you may or may not remember me as Esther Donicky" there were snickers "your all 10 years older grow up" some people laughed. "Me and my husband organised today's reunion and I hope you are enjoying yourself" she said.

"Derek" Derek turned to him "hm" he answered "can we go now?" he asked him.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Stiles gave a nod "okay" he answered. Stiles walked up to Isaac "everything okay" he asked him.

"Me and Derek are leaving" he told him "really why" he asked him "I've just had enough" he smiled and gave a shrug "Stiles" came Esther's voice.

Stiles looked up "Esther" " he asked "come here" she beckoned him up "no I'm just about to leave" he said to her "come here" he sighed and walked up.

"Everyone 10 years ago Stiles here got beaten up by Derren Buisson" Derek stepped forward "Stiles is a teaching professor with a fiancé by the name of Derek Hale the soon to be sheriff of Beacon Hills" Esther explained.

Stiles blinked "what are you doing?" he whispered.

She covered her microphone with her hand "trust me okay" she asked.

Stiles nodded

"And Stiles and Derek's surrogate is expecting their first child" she said "and Derren works at a fast food place and has a bit of a gut and has been divorced twice" she explained. "Now I think it's clear who the better man is" she said.

"Do me ohhh" Isaac waved his arm Esther smiled.

Stiles kissed her cheek "that is just what I needed thank you"

Esther shook her head "any time G" she kissed his cheek.

Derek put his arm round Stiles shoulder's "do you want to go home now?" he asked.

"No…..get me something to drink" he asked him "do I look like a servant?" he asked.

"Fine sour wolf I will go" he left his side and walked over to the table and looked, Isaac walked up "hey are you embarrassed?" he asked and picked up a small square sandwich.

"Are we in kindergarten" Stiles laughed.

"I suppose it's because I'm a kindergarten teacher" Audrey smiled.

"Oh hi" he said "I remember you Stiles" she said.

"Really and it's not just because of what Esther did" she said.

"You used to call me your strawberry blonde cheesecake" Stiles grinned.

"Haa haa I was pretty lame" said Stiles.

"I always thought it was cute" she said.

"Now look 27 and chubby" she said.

"So we both became teachers me for kids…what about you?" she asked him.

Stiles crosses his arms over his chest "I teach the study of human behaviour at West L.A." he told her.

"Stiles" came a voice he turned "Derren" he said "I'm a douche not remembering you and I know it's 10 years too late and I'm sorry" Derren said.

"I….um" Stiles licked his lips "no one knows this but I'm going in for my fireman's exam" Derren stated.

"Congratulations I guess" Stiles said to him "any way congrats" he left.

Isaac stood with his mouth open "I must be dreaming" he gave a shake of the head.

"Me to, pinch me" Stiles said to him.

Isaac punched him "I said Pinch".

"I'm sorry" Adam said.

Derek looked at him "excuse me" he answered "you heard me Derek I said I was sorry" he stated.

"The way I used to act towards you I was an arsehole" said Adam "you came out and nothing changed and it made me angry" he said to him. "And I retaliated the wrong way and as Esther said your still the better man" Adam said to him.

Adam held his hand out Derek looked down at it and then shook it.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles lay down on the bed he closed his eyes "I am soooo tired" he yawned Derek shut the door he took his shirt off. Stiles eyes opened "so this Adam apologised to you" he sat up.

"Hm I'm glad I won't be seeing him again" Derek finished getting undressed.

"Same here" Stiles got up from the bed he gave a shrug and undressed Derek got into the bed and lay down on his back arm behind his head.

Stiles got in and snuggled up to him he stroked his fingers onto his stomach "just think we will find out if our baby is a girl or a boy" Stiles said.

"I know" Derek said.

"What do you want?" he asked Stiles.

"I don't know I have never really thought about what I want all I know is all I want is a child" Stiles answered him.

"I want a girl" Derek said Stiles sat up and kissed him "me too" he kissed him again.

"Truthfully I wouldn't mind having one of each" Stiles said.

"Hold your horses" Derek said. "Do twins run in your family" Derek asked him.

"No not that I know…they do in yours right" asked Stiles.

"Yes" he said "If Laura's twins are anything to go by" he said.

Stiles smiled "a girl"

T.B.C…..


End file.
